


【授翻】Just go with the flow

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: “我们最后一次见面的时候你试图杀了他。”他对托尼发出控诉。“然后突然间，你，你们就……就这样了？”托尼耸了耸肩。“嗯啊，挺有进步的不是吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just go with the flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738460) by [BourbonKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid). 



史蒂夫突然停了下来，竖起耳朵，绷紧了他那被血清强化过的听力。

他的心跳加速，胃里发冷，他试着分辨远处的声音传来的方向。在这地处瓦坎达丛林深处、如同巨大堡垒般的建筑物内一向是寂静无声的。一定是发生了什么不寻常的事情。

恐慌开始成型，他突然开始向着声音的来源冲去，手中的咖啡杯不知不觉间掉在了地上。当他接近存放巴基的冷冻仓的房间时，心中的恐慌变成了彻底的恐惧。

操。

在走廊尽头，接近巴基的房间时他放慢了脚步，试着调整自己一反常态的粗重呼吸。他已经接近了声音的来源，它更加清晰可闻了。史蒂夫发出了一声焦虑的呻吟，感觉到恐惧扼住了他的喉咙。有人伤害了他的朋友，他那无助的，因为冬眠而虚弱，才刚刚重新回到他身边的朋友！

玻璃后面的巴基看上去是如此的——真他妈的无辜，他的脸在冷冻中显得轻松而开放。一想到有可能再次失去他，史蒂夫就觉得自己的胃都纠结了起来。

他不得不压下盲目地冲进房间的冲动，多年的战斗经验告诉他，他必须花点时间来为在门背后等着他的东西做好准备，不管那是什么。

他磨着牙，摸近敞开的门口，整个身体弓一样地绷紧了。他甚至没有带武器，在几个星期的安静与和平之后对这突如其来的麻烦全无准备。他们是怎么溜进来的？这栋楼应该很安全，没人知道他们在这里……

又是一声从喉咙里发出来的呻吟，史蒂夫现在完全能确定这是巴基的声音了。这是最后一根稻草。没有其他任何想法，他抛下了所有的警告和剩余的安全距离在背后，冲进门。

迎面而来的景象让他陷入了混乱之中。

他能意识到的第一件事是没有迫在眉睫的危险。即使是在大脑自动给眼睛看到的东西戴上了滤镜之后，他的本能还是告诉他，巴基不会受伤。

然后他的大脑再次开始工作了，他的嘴张开到一个难以置信的角度。

这是什么鬼？

敞开的冷冻仓立在角落里，水汽仍在从中升腾。史蒂夫的眼睛落到了被小碎冰块覆盖的地板上，它们无处不在。

巴基本人立即吸引了他的注意力。男人趴在房间中央的大桌子上，上身紧靠着桌子的白色表面。他的皮肤仍然覆盖着解冻的露水——也许现在是汗水了，史蒂夫分不出来。

史蒂夫的目光徘徊在巴基被破碎衬衫盖着的肌肉强健的背上，感觉到一阵奇怪的麻木。他的裤子被褪到了大腿中段，他裸露的屁股正遭受着拼命的撞击，他的整个身体都在颤抖着来承受它，每一次冲刺都让他发出又一声罪恶的声音——史蒂夫绝无法将它与自己的朋友联系起来的声音。

刺客剩下的一只手在光滑的桌面上胡乱划动着，无用地搜寻着什么想要抓住的东西，一无所获。他发出的声音，毫无疑问地混合了发自内心的快乐呻吟和死命的哭泣喘息，再加上他那幸福的表情和扭动着的身体，史蒂夫敢肯定他从来没看见过巴基这么爽过。

操哦。

站在他的老朋友身后的人，除了那托尼天杀的斯塔克还能是谁？

他的上身已经脱下了那总是穿在盔甲底下的紧身内衣，露出赤裸的身体。盔甲的零件撒得满地都是，只有托尼的腿和脚还被红色的金属板覆盖着。他握着巴基臀部的手是如此之紧，史蒂夫能肯定那里会留下淤青，但巴基似乎并不在意。托尼雕刻般的腹部弯曲下来，每一次在巴基屁股里面的冲刺都发出湿润淫秽的响声，这明显让巴基感到快活。

史蒂夫的朋友回应着托尼的服务，仿佛那工程师的鸡巴是什么天杀的启示录。斯塔克的脸反而因为专注而纠结，但他留着胡子的英俊脸上依然明显地流露出愉快的神情。

史蒂夫看着托尼的鸡巴快速地在巴基身体里进出，用力吞下一口口水。这男人那操蛋的虚张声势的自信显然不是凭空而来，史蒂夫想。托尼有根真他妈大的鸡巴，并且他知道如何使用这上天的恩赐，从巴基的反应中他能判断出这一点。

托尼现在只专注于他手头的任务，即猛操冬兵。巴基似乎被操得太爽了，以至于除了托尼的大鸡巴之外的任何东西都被从他身体里面驱逐出去。因此，他们俩都没注意到史蒂夫的到来。

他盯着托尼那油光闪亮的阴茎在他朋友的屁股里进出，不知为何完全被这景象迷住了。斯塔克他妈的是怎么发现他们的？更重要的问题是，他是怎么从“他杀了我妈妈，我要把他撕成两半”变成“我要把他按倒，然后把我的鸡巴插进他屁股”的？他得说这真是乱七八糟，混乱又火辣，没毛病。

斯塔克的呻吟和巴基的声音混在一起，史蒂夫突然意识到这是两个男人的声音。这让他的胃里产生了一个奇怪的小翻腾。是的，钢铁侠正在史蒂夫眼前操冬兵，巴基喜欢这性爱的每分每秒，并且史蒂夫难以置信地被这景象打开了新世界的大门。

妈个鸡。

史蒂夫的意识拼命地试图处理这些信息，他的同伴和仇敌正在他眼前搞基。他的脑子很难理解面前发生了什么，但另一方面，他的鸡巴却不仅仅是兴奋那么简单了。他低头看去，牛仔裤的裆部不可能变得这么紧。

两个男人发出的声音显示出他们就快到达高潮了，托尼的冲刺变得越发坚硬，巴基的屁股也微微抬高，让他能更好的进入。这一幕对史蒂夫来说太过分了，在他能阻止自己之前，一声轻微的咳嗽溢出了他的喉咙，随后，托尼的头摇晃着，他的眼睛越睁越大，他发现史蒂夫就站在门口。

如果不是在这样奇特的状况下的话，这还挺有趣的。

托尼的脸完全体现出了被车前灯照射到的鹿这个比喻的涵义，看上去这冲击明显影响到了他所有的功能。不过，即使他的身体似乎已经不再受控制了，他看上去还是没法让他的臀部保持不动。

“史……史蒂夫。”他喃喃地说，这让巴基也注意到了入侵者。

有一瞬间史蒂夫期望他们会尖叫着分开来，然后巴基发出了一声无奈的呻吟，托尼的鸡巴恰好碰到了他里面的某一点，他翻了个白眼。

这终于足以让史蒂夫从僵硬的状态中恢复过来，随着一声难以名状的叫喊，他逃离了现场。

狂奔过半栋楼之后他才停下来，幸运的是路上没有遇到任何人。他找到一个被遗弃的房间，躲了进去，落锁，靠在门后面然后滑了下去。从他的喉咙里逸出一声破碎的呻吟，刚才所见的一幕幕在他眼前重播出来，他扶住了自己疼痛勃起的阴茎。

他就知道，不该寄电话给斯塔克的！

很久之后他才敢打开房门，凝视着空旷的走廊。他真不知道这种情况下该怎么办，因此他选择了偷溜回自己的房间，装作什么都没发生过。

但这计划没有奏效。当他对着书本的同一页看了一小时之后，门口响起了敲击声。过了一会，他下了决心，假装自己不在不能解决任何问题，因此他挪动起来，开了门。

如同他所想的那样，斯塔克和巴基站在他面前，好像一双迷路的小狗。他们俩都不敢直视他的眼睛，巴基甚至是从洗脑当中恢复过来，状态稳定之后再次露出这样的神情——这也太夸张了。史蒂夫一辈子都没感到这么不舒服过。他该说什么？“很高兴你们完事了，抱歉我看着你们俩做爱？”

最后，托尼咳嗽一声，对上了史蒂夫的目光。

“嗯，”他振振有词地说，“是啊，就是这样了。”

史蒂夫将自己的重心在两只脚之间挪移着，等着他说下去。

“嗯，史蒂夫，”巴基插入了沉默下来的对话之中，“我们没打算这样，它就是……我们就是顺其自然。”

史蒂夫抬起一边眉毛。“顺其自然。”他平板地重复。

“对，顺其自然。”托尼证实道，好像这能解释什么似的。

“确实如此。”巴基真诚地说。

史蒂夫感觉到他的太阳穴开始痛了。“你们玩我呢？”他叫出来，比他预想的更激动，但效果和预期的一致，两个人的姿态看上去都变得尴尬了。“我们最后一次见面的时候你试图杀了他。”他对托尼发出控诉。“然后突然间，你，你们就……就这样了？”

托尼耸了耸肩。“嗯啊，挺有进步的不是吗？”

史蒂夫怒视着托尼，直到他用恼怒的语气继续说下去：“拜托，队长！别装出一副清白无辜的样子，在享用了这样一场热辣秀之后？”

史蒂夫感觉到火热缓慢地爬上他的脸颊，他羞愧地转开了脸。“……下次记得要锁门！”他咬牙切齿地说，脸上发烫。

在他眼角的余光里，一个他难以形容的俏皮笑容爬上巴基的嘴角。“我们会试着记住的。”他拉长声音。“也许。”一秒钟后他补充道。

史蒂夫只剩下低头呻吟的份，托尼笑了。

然后，斯塔克朝着巴基走近一步，将手臂环绕在高个子男人的腰间，这让史蒂夫抬起了头。巴基的声音已经有点发哑，他的眼睛闪了闪，对史蒂夫说：“那么，下次见了，伙计。”

托尼弯曲两根手指对着他的太阳穴，学着敬礼致意的样子。“再见，队长。”

他们离开了，史蒂夫错愕地站在他的门口，看着他们沿着走廊走远。他瞥见斯塔克的手正挤压着巴基的屁股，就在他们的身影消失在转角处之前。

他又发出了一声呻吟，感觉到他的裤子变紧了。

这真他妈的……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫非常沮丧。

史蒂夫再次叹了口气，绝望地试图无视那些声音，然而徒劳无功。一声尤其深刻的喘息透过薄薄的墙壁在他的卧室中共振，在墙的另一侧，床架开始再次有节奏地撞击着墙壁。

他沮丧地呻吟着，将手中一直在读的书扔在了床单上。在从复仇者大厦的休息套房，准确来说是巴基的房间里不断有声音传来的情况下他完全无法集中注意力。托尼思虑周全，将巴基的房间就安排在史蒂夫的隔壁，好让他们两个好朋友尽可能的靠得近一点。

“谢谢你哦，托尼。”史蒂夫讽刺地想。

呯呯咚咚的响声速度越来越快，呻吟声也变得越发激烈高昂。史蒂夫咬着牙，抓着枕头趴在床上，把脸埋进去想阻挡噪音，无济于事。这显然很艰难，隔壁房间的活动终于到达了顶峰，低低的呻吟声毫无疑问地显示出他的两个伙伴们有多开心。

一分钟过后，这一切终于结束了。史蒂夫发出一声挫败的呻吟，他的阴茎硬得发痛，但他拒绝行动，在他的朋友们做爱时打手枪总觉得有点不对劲。性爱显然是很好的，就是太多了点。

他还没能拿起他的书继续看下去，另一声深刻的喘息再次透过他身后薄薄的墙壁，在他的卧室中发出了共鸣。那就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。满脸的怒容像是刻痕，他从床上爬起来重重地往衣柜上踹了一脚，与此同时，隔壁的声音变得稳定了。史蒂夫艰难地忍耐着不要一拳打穿墙壁，他很清楚这只会让他们的活动变得更接近他的卧室。因此他穿上了一件柔软的运动衫，用力往下拉让它盖住胯部，有效地掩盖住他的勃起。

他穿好衣服就走出了房间，按照计划，迅速地穿过走廊就到了巴基的套房门口，没给自己冷却的时间，他立刻就用力、重复地敲了门。

从房间里发出的毫无疑问是来自性行为的声音停止了，一阵沉默之后，一双赤足踩上了豪华的地毯。然后沉重的门打开了，史蒂夫眼前看到的是一个完全赤裸、全身汗湿，黏黏糊糊的巴基。新装上的手臂在走廊的微弱灯光下闪烁着，那是托尼的设计，当然。

他感觉到他的脸瞬间燃烧起来，他立即移开了视线。但他还不够快，仍然看到了巴基半硬起来的阴茎和他光滑皮肤上涂满的精液。

“巴克！”他沮丧地责备道，“看在上帝的份上，至少穿件衣服！”

冬兵看上去很淡定。“拜托史蒂夫，你又不是没看过我光着的样子。”他慢腾腾地说，满不在乎。

“不是在你正上着床的时候！”史蒂夫提高了声音喊道。

这时托尼也出现在巴基的身后，越过男人的肩膀好奇地看过来。当然，他和巴基的状态完全一样，史蒂夫不看也知道。

“怎么了？”他问，眉毛疑惑地弓起。

等着史蒂夫回答的同时，托尼从后面搂住了巴基的腰，将他朝后拉，把鼻子埋进士兵的颈窝。史蒂夫意识到就在托尼的勃起抵上巴基赤裸的屁股的那一刻，从他朋友的喉咙里发出了一个小小的、感谢的呻吟。

这两个家伙完全不知羞耻。

史蒂夫决定把注意力集中在手头的事情上，他清了一下喉咙。“好吧，你们能稍微小声点吗？”他严厉地解释道，“你知道，这也是我的周末！还有巴克，去穿件衣服！”

两双眼睛在沉默中对他眨了眨，好吧，这比他预想的还要更严厉一点，但这两个家伙太棘手了。没有等他们回答，他最后用队长脸盯了他们一眼，然后转身走回自己的房间。门在他身后关上的同时他深深地吐出一口气，意识到胸膛中心跳如鼓。

大约过了三分钟，做爱的声音再次响起，虽然比之前变得柔和了。“至少他们努力了。”史蒂夫想。但他的轻松没维持多久，突然间托尼发出了一阵嘘声，然后他们俩都爆发出大笑，以史蒂夫的痛苦为代价。呻吟声一声接一声地高起来，史蒂夫懊恼地咆哮着，像一个脾气古怪的老女人一样把他的拳头抵在墙上。

毫无用处。

在接下来的几个星期里，史蒂夫开始希望索科维亚协议事件能以一种完全不同的方式结束。如果有条该死的法律能禁止超级英雄之间乱搞，他会毫不犹豫立即签署。为了保护自己，他几乎要相信他的队友们是抱着邪恶目的要把他逼疯了。

每个晚上，差不多也是每个白天，做爱的声音都穿过史蒂夫的房间，不管他在干什么。这是他遇到过的最让人恼火的事情，让他不断地在兴奋和愤怒之间摇摆。

但是，当托尼和巴基让他们的关系越来越公开化的时候事情才变得更糟糕了。从他们在复仇者聚会上手牵着手出场开始（钢铁侠和冬兵手牵手！），似乎没人在意这一点，除了史蒂夫。这让他更要发疯了。为什么只有他一个人感到不舒服？为什么娜塔莎就不像他一样对这些不经意间的碰触和轻柔的低语感到奇怪呢？

另一方面，对于旺达和幻视之间发生的事情他并不介意，嗯，也许他介意过一下下，但他们至少能像个体面人一样让他们的性生活保持隐秘。而娜特和布鲁斯甚至都没说出来。史蒂夫为此在心里小高兴了一下，他实在是没法处理周围这么多对同时秀恩爱的状况了。

最糟糕的是，这让他和巴基之间的友谊变得真的很尴尬。首先，巴基留给他的时间变得相当少了，因为他一直忙于被扑倒，或者是和他的情人一起出去干点天知道他们在做什么的事情，这在最近变得越来越频繁了。托尼和巴基之前都不是会沉溺于罗曼蒂克的类型，所以也许这就是他们为什么他妈的如此迷恋彼此的原因？不管怎样，他们开始一起出去约会，史蒂夫太过关注这一点了，他简直想让娜塔莎去跟踪他们。

当他直接问巴基他和托尼昨晚去了哪儿的时候，他从他的朋友那里得到了一个少见的快乐微笑。“去酒吧喝了几杯啤酒。”一个相当蹩脚的解释，但那微笑与他给史蒂夫的单薄解释形成了神秘的对比。

其次，史蒂夫不知道在巴基在场的时候他该如何做了。他觉得他正在趟雷，因为他已经不知道哪些话题是安全的了。不过这也没有什么关系，他的朋友们似乎因为每天数次的疯狂做爱变得越来越轻松。托尼嘴贱的毛病比之前好多了，巴基也从洗脑后遗症里面恢复过来不少。

事实上，这些阴影是一定会从他们身上消失的，因为他们都变得更温和无害了。巴基甚至在一次气氛十分友好的训练中向山姆展示了一些他的刀战技巧。这可真把史蒂夫给吓到了。山姆显然不在乎同性恋的事情，这让史蒂夫感觉到他好似被排斥在圈外。这倒不是因为他恐同，不，他绝对不会。但其他的复仇者们难道不应该至少有一点点感觉到不舒服吗？从内战到性瘾……之类的，来了个一百八十度大转变？

起码史蒂夫是这么想的。

显然，没人和史蒂夫想到一块去。但他因此而被困在他所能想到的最疯狂古怪的情景里了。他已经习惯了两腿之间的硬度，并且最终认输了，不再去抑制自己自慰的欲望。然后他就陷入了听着从墙那头传来的他的朋友们做爱的声音自慰的套路之中。这完全无助于改善他和朋友们之间的尴尬状况，并且他觉得自己越来越像一个变态了。

唯一的救星是巴基不被允许参加任务，因此每次他们和队友一起出任务时，史蒂夫能得到几天的安宁。但看着那两个家伙彼此告别也足够让他瞎眼了。他真的不需要将这两个人如何舔着对方嘴唇的画面烙进他的大脑里。当他们不在家的时候，托尼恨不得把任务之外的每一分钟都花在电话上给他的情人，说着那些史蒂夫用他被强化过的听力也不能理解的东西。肮脏的东西，也许吧，或者是甜蜜的东西，或者兼而有之。操！

总而言之，他考虑过给卡特特工打电话约她出去，虽然在盯着她的电话号码大约十分钟之后他不得不向自己的内心低头。他根本就不想看到她。他真正想要的，是跟巴基换个位置，来一根大鸡巴。

或者跟托尼换个位置也行，他不挑的。

他发现自己又一次砸了墙。“够了！拜托！”他愤怒地大叫，声音在发出哀鸣的危险边缘。托尼是怎么到现在都还没精尽人亡的？他都没有血清！史蒂夫自己的阴茎现在还因为一晚上的多次高潮而隐隐作痛呢。不过，他的伙伴们还是没有停下来，他们能做上一整夜，根据史蒂夫的个人经验来看是如此。

“抱歉。”传来了咕哝着的回答。

史蒂夫敢肯定他听到了他们难忍的窃笑。他咬紧牙齿，握住了他疼痛的阴茎。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫更加沮丧了。

史蒂夫差点被他的麦片呛死，他看到巴基拍了拍托尼的屁股，快速而充满暗示性的揉了一把之后，他走向冰箱。

为什么史蒂夫就不能自在的做哪怕一件事情呢？他所想要的仅仅是在与山姆晨跑之后在公用厨房吃一顿安静的早餐，这很奢侈吗？

显然是的。因为巴基已经成功的在这个倒霉的大清早上（其实已经九点四十五了）把托尼从床上拖了起来扫荡冰箱。现在他们正盯着冰箱，好像那里有宇宙的终极答案。他们刚睡醒的脑子仍然是迷迷糊糊的，两个人都几乎没穿什么东西。巴基穿着一件宽松的旧白色T恤和灰色运动裤，托尼则是一条红色运动裤和穿破的法兰绒衬衫，他甚至都没扣扣子。两个人都没穿鞋袜，内衣多半也不在他们的考虑范围之内吧。

最后巴基决定来点橙汁。他拿出了纸盒，用他那种典型的无所谓的姿态，打开盖，对着盒子就来了一大口。

史蒂夫看到了，他皱起眉头，“巴基，”他在厨房的一角咆哮起来。“你能用杯子喝吗？”

冬兵半转过身去面对着他，他的眼睛变得烦躁而低沉。“你也早上好啊，史蒂夫！”他反驳道。好吧，也许史蒂夫的声音是有那么点友好度含量不够，但他们也不用一有机会就展示他们不可思议的完美性生活吧，有必要吗？还有，谁知道刚才巴基的嘴里放过什么啊，史蒂夫隐约地想起……

“插一句，我刚刚已经这样喝过了。”边上的克林特分出注意力来说了一句，仍然专心致志地盯着斯塔克的平板电脑上播放着的视频。

“呵呵，太好了，”史蒂夫心想，“神助攻，巴顿！”

巴基对着克林特的方向歪了歪盒子，“你看，没人介意的，史蒂薇。”

从开始到现在一直保持着可疑的沉默的托尼，含糊地嗯了一声，把橙汁从巴基手里接过来，在史蒂夫不信任的目光注视下，他从碗柜里拿出一个玻璃杯，倒了一杯果汁递给他的情人。

巴基无所谓地哼了一声，但他从托尼手里接过了果汁，走到餐桌旁，他随随便便地往椅子上一躺，看上去似乎很疲惫，好像他昨晚就没睡成似的。

“满意了？”托尼用疲倦的嘲讽语气问他。

史蒂夫感到困惑和不满，虽然他得到了想要的结果。“谢谢。”他僵硬地说，“但是我觉得已经晚了。”托尼只是耸了耸肩，难得一次没有上钩。也许是因为起得太早了，他没精神和史蒂夫斗嘴，因此史蒂夫把注意力转向了巴顿。

“还有你，克林特，你也没比巴克好到哪去！”他指责弓箭手，“为什么你也跟他们一样直接对着嘴喝果汁？”他看了一眼巴基和托尼，这俩现在都挤在餐桌边。托尼左手拿着一个看上去已经完全蔫掉的甜甜圈，史蒂夫思考了一下他一开始放进冰箱的到底是什么东西。

他的思绪突然被巴顿脸上流露出的迷惑表情拉了回来，他放下了平板电脑，认真地说，“为什么我不可以？”他问道，是真的很困惑。“我是说，昨晚之后……如果我不这么做才奇怪吧？”

一开始，史蒂夫没明白他的意思。他的疑问当然是有理有据的，成年男人之间拿着盒子喝果汁，间接接吻，这肯定是不正常的吧，是吗？然后克林特的话回响起来，他的大脑把“昨晚之后”几个大字标黑加粗，像是霓虹灯一样闪闪发亮，送到他的眼前。他的心情一定已经表现在他的脸上了，因为克林特看上去有点担心，好像史蒂夫就要晕过去了一样。

“他昨晚和娜塔莎在画廊里。”托尼咬了一口甜甜圈说。是的，史蒂夫昨天晚上出去了，回来的时间也比平时晚。回想起来，昨晚确实可疑地安静，但他以为他的邻居们总要休息一晚上吧？他们也得睡觉啊，虽然他们的持久力让史蒂夫有时候都怀疑这个事实了。

“等等，你……你昨晚一直和他们在一起吗？”史蒂夫难以置信地问克林特。

你居然现在才抓住重点？克林特看上去很惊讶的样子。“对啊，所以如果我现在还介意从同一个杯子里面喝饮料的话，不是很奇怪吗？”他解释道，想要确认史蒂夫和他说的是同一件事情。

史蒂夫的目光又转向他，脑子里一团乱麻。

“什么？”他最后脱口而出，大脑终于理解了新接收到的信息。

“什么是什么？”克林特问，再次感到困惑，作为一个间谍来说有时候他未免也显得太迟钝了。

不安的感觉开始在史蒂夫心中浮现，他感觉到惊讶、困惑、怪异和震撼，但更多的是被愚弄的愤怒，让他不能去分辨其它的东西。到底哪种情况更糟，是他的队友之间每个人都在背地里互相乱搞，还是他们都在明面上表现得完全正常？

“你在开玩笑吗？！”他突然大喊出声，“他们俩从完全对立变成……现在这样，这已经够糟糕的了，现在你告诉我你也加入了他们？”他放慢了一秒钟，意识到了一个新的问题，“等等……你都结婚了吧！你老婆怎么办！”他感到有点不舒服，比起承认这一点来他更想坦率地晕过去算了。

“哦，好吧，放松点大个子。”克林特用想要安抚他的语气说，“首先，我老婆知道这事，她不介意。其次，你为什么这么在乎？这又不会伤害任何人……我们都是成年人了，我们都接受它。”

“他说得没错，史蒂夫。”巴基插嘴道，“托尔也和我们在一起，简也没意见。现在不再是四十年代了……”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛试图理解他的话，然而并无卵用。

“你还好吧伙计？”托尼焦急地问。“你脸色看上去不太好。”

一阵漫长、不安、紧张的沉默。然后史蒂夫再次开口了。他的声音危险地安静。“所以，我们的队伍里还有人没和你们睡过吗？”他用一个最有挑衅意味的队长的注视，盯着托尼和巴基。

这终于引起了他们的充分重视。最后，他们看上去都非常害怕，还有点内疚。托尼甚至停下了咀嚼他的甜甜圈，没人敢于回答他的问题。

“也许我是比较老派，但我以为，就算不是四十年代了，把身边的人都睡一遍也不是一件该做的正经事。如果你们真要这样做，至少保持隐秘！我没兴趣坐在第一排观赏你们的性生活！”

他们仨在令人眩晕的沉默中对他眨了眨眼。

他觉得他今天已经吃饱了，于是站起来，走到水槽边，放下了他还剩一半的麦片。之后他会来清理的。

他能感觉到他们在看着他的一举一动，但他没有停下来，而是迈着方步走出了厨房，一次也没有回头。

“史蒂夫？”

温柔的敲门声响了起来，一个明显是巴基的声音在询问他能否进来。

“在。”他坐在沙发上回答。门犹犹豫豫地开了，巴基透过门缝看进来，扫过整个房间，然后目光落到史蒂夫身上。

“我能进来吗？”他过于客气地问。史蒂夫翻了个白眼表示同意，巴基走了进来，他朝着史蒂夫的方向走了几步，在房间正中停了下来，像是不知道该站在哪里才好。

这样的小心翼翼未免来得有点太迟了，史蒂夫想，在他已经熟知巴基高潮时发出的呻吟声后。“好了，巴克！你就坐下吧！”他命令道。他的朋友急忙遵从，坐在了床边的椅子上。

“嗯，史蒂夫。”巴基说。注视着他的眼睛。“对不起。我……我们……我们以为你会喜欢它，就像其他人一样。我现在知道你不赞同我们这样了，但我真的很喜欢现在这种关系，我不想失去它。”

“我不想让你失去任何东西，巴克！”史蒂夫连忙安慰他。“我很高兴你们两个能在一起，真的！只是这个概念对我来说是全新的，我需要一些时间去习惯它。但我支持你们！不过，你们不仅仅是两个人在一起或者彼此相爱……你们还将身边的所有人都拉了进来，不管他们是不是想加入进去！”

巴基似乎已经明白了他的意思。“你不想加入进来吗？”他小心翼翼地，轻声地问。

史蒂夫不知道该如何回答。“我不知道。”他真诚地说。

“我以为，在第一次……你知道，当你，不小心……偶然撞见我们……”他停顿了一下以确定史蒂夫是否理解，他的脸颊有点发红了。“嗯，我以为你也喜欢的。”

现在史蒂夫能感觉到红晕爬上他的脸颊了。“我，嗯……也许有一点吧……”他承认。

一个小小的微笑浮现在巴基嘴角。“好吧，那这样如何？我们试着小声一点，把事情控制在不打扰到你的范围内。而你，想想你到底想要什么。等你想好了，再来找我们。”

史蒂夫点头，努力不让他脊背上窜过的兴奋的电流显示在他的脸上。

几个星期之后（三周，史蒂夫没去数），史蒂夫发现他再次站在巴基关着的门口。很安静，但史蒂夫知道他的伙伴们在里面。

就像上次一样，他没给自己冷静的时间，而是猛敲了黑色的木门，然后耐心等待着，直到托尼打开了门。他还是穿着那条红色运动裤，但是上半身赤裸，史蒂夫感觉到了自己分泌出的唾液。

斯塔克疑问地抬了抬眉毛，带着嘲讽的意味，让他解释一下这突如其来的打搅。

史蒂夫感觉到他的信心在消失，让位给了紧张。“嗯，我已经想好了？”他提示道。

托尼翘起嘴角，露出一个歪歪斜斜的笑容。“我们等你很久了。”


End file.
